The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a board having the same mounted thereon.
In multilayer chip electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor is a chip type capacitor and may be installed in circuit boards of various electronic products including a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), or the like, a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular phone, and the like, to be charged with or discharge electricity.
Since such a multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) has advantages such as a small size, high capacitance, ease of mounting, or the like, such a multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as a component in various electronic devices.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors may have a structure in which a plurality of dielectric layers are stacked and internal electrodes having different polarities are alternately interposed therebetween.
Since the dielectric layers have piezoelectric and electrostrictive properties, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur and thus cause vibrations between the internal electrodes when AC or DC voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor.
Such vibrations may be transferred to a printed circuit board having the multilayer ceramic capacitor mounted thereon through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, such that the overall printed circuit board becomes an acoustic reflective surface to generate a vibratory sound regarded as noise.
The vibratory sound may correspond to an audible frequency in a region of 20 to 20,000 Hz, which may cause listener discomfort and is referred to as acoustic noise.
Patent Document 1 discloses a capacitor having first and second terminal electrodes formed at both ends thereof, and a module substrate having the capacitor mounted thereon and including a first land to which the first terminal electrode is connected and a second land to which the second terminals electrode is connected.